Ken Ijirashii
Ken Ijirashii (いじらしい件 Ijirashii Ken, Truth Item) was a former captain of Soul Society as well as current head of the Ijirashii Clan before his defection, leaving Soul Society and his clan with his younger brother, Shin Ijirashii to the Human World. They had both founded the organisation Eizou Guardians as well as the Eizou Town together. He was formerly the captain of the 7th Division, as well as the head of the Ijirashii Clan. However, some unknown circumstances had caused him and his brother to defect from Soul Society. Despite the tremendous effort to stop them, Ken was able to easily, alongside Shin, escape with very little problems faced. Appearance Personality Ken is quite a complicated individual, as many are quite baffled at his constant mood changes. He is usually quite composed, humorous and usually quite witty, seeing through insults quite easily and likes to make jokes on the spot, regardless of if they're good or bad. He is seen constantly assisting other individuals, regardless if they're close or not too close to them. He is quite academically bright, and although not arrogant, he doesn't keep shy from telling this to the world, regardless of what they think. He is also quite a capable debater and during discussions, he isn't afraid to argue against them if he deems it appropiate himself. He can be seen easily excited about things, although doesn't tend to completely exasperate these things, in fear that someone will make fun of him. In reality he is actually quite self-conscious and is always aware of what people think of him, and although he doesn't make too many efforts to completely change himself he believes that he should be an "odd one out" and prefers to stay with the "in-crowd." He actually thinks to himself alot about how people portray him, and although he wishes to change himself greatly, he is actually quite cowardly, backing down around half-way unless there is someone to repeatedly encourage him. Although around Shin he is usually seen quite lazy and uncaring, preferring to leave Shin completely alone and ignore him most of the time. He actually is seen to anger quite quickly when alone with him, usually lashing out at him when he tends to say something towards himself. He is also seen to be comically humiliating Shin at every turn, constantly mocking him for absolutely no reason. Although it seems that he doesn't care for Shin at all, even when he is injured, this is in fact not true. He deeply cares for his younger brother, but as he calls it, "masculine reservation" he cannot fully express it, however whenever he is injured or anything he blames it upon himself most of the time. As well as this, he constantly keeps warning him about things that can be bad for him, although Shin just ignores it most of the time, whenever something bad happens, he then tells him " What did I tell you? Not to blame me if anything happens right?" and doesn't bother too actually show concern at all. Overall, many who know this side of him call him an "Excellent Older Brother" in private, something which he casually states that he isn't "cut out" for. He also seems to have an attraction to Mei, which Shin and Hiroshi take advantage of, although the extent of their relationship is still unknown, he does seem to be noticeably more kinder and lenient to her than anyone else he interacts with. History Synopsis Equipment Dual Kido Pistols: Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a former captain as well as head of the Ijirashii clan, Ken had shown remarkable skill in swordsmanship even from a younger age. He had shown innate understanding in the basic forms when he was younger, and even before he entered the Academy. After entering the academy, he had shown enough skill to easily be above most in the art of swordsmanship, briefly holding his own against instructors. After graduating, his skill gained him a position in the 11th Division. After becoming captain, his skill is shown to be exceptional, likely to have been one of the best in Soul Society at his time. He has shown a calm and composed nature alongside relentless attacks at close range to efficiently overwhelm and wipe out enemies without much effort at all. He has shown excellent use of the Kendo Style, but has also proven himself adept enough to have knowledge of other styles such as Iaido, but prefers to not use them. He also hs shown himself to use techniques related with Zanjutsu, some of his own creation and some already existing. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri '(撫で斬り "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. He has shown to utilise this technique only when fighting against towering opponents or an extreme defense. Shunpo Master: Ken as a captain, as well as having decades of experience has shown to have a large skill in Shunpo. He is fit enough to be able to keep up with most opponents quite easily. He utilises calm and precise movements, usually in large leaps or short precise bursts. He is able to incorporate it into his fighting style quite easily, jumping off the surrounding environment to give him more momentum but less control. However he has shown himself to create afterimages that last for a moment before dispersing. He has shown himself to be skilled enough to have arrived to most destinations moments before the other Eizou Guardians would show up. Kido Expert: As a captain, he possesses enough knowledge in Kido to be able to repeatedly cast mid-level Kido spells without any incantation and still retain sufficient power. Although not his forte at all, he has shown enough skill to combine certain spells for great effects. He has also shown near mastery over the Ijirashii Clan spells, enough to be able to cast most of them in midst of a battle. Hand to Hand Combatant: Ken has shown some skill in hakuda, being fit enough to rely on it in a battle for a certain period of time without using his sword. He has shown to mainly use powerful chokes, take downs etc, and uses mainly brute strength to overwhelm his foes from a stationary position, rarely moving at all. Keen Intellect: Ken has always known to be above-average in academics as well as gaining quick understandings of concepts shown to him for the first time. He is quite deductive, being able to see through most motives with a simple observation of the surrounding events and individual actions by others. Shown to be an adept strategist, he is able to formulate plans quickly and decisively, not wasting much time at all. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain and head of the Ijirashii clan, Ken has shown himself worthy of the title, possessing of power that is much beyond that of a standard shinigami. He has shown himself to have overwhelming spiritual power, that is quite easily controlled by himself. He has shown himself to be able to disrupt energy attacks by focusing his spiritual power as a barrier or even release it as a powerful shockwave, destroying the environment surrounding him. His spiritual power is considered monstrous, and is easily on-par with the most powerful figures in Soul Society. His spiritual power has shown to be a green coloration, and is known to bring about a sense of anxiety and self-consciousness in the victim affected by it. He has shown to manifest it in a form similar to a bubble. Expert Marksman: Zanpakuto Noukou (濃厚 Density) is the name of Ken's zanpakuto, when sealed it takes the form of a standard katana with a pale blue hilt and circular cross-guard. His zanpakuto spirit is known to be quite similar to himself, although he tends to be over exaggerant about bubbles. Shikai: When releasing his zan he chants, Attract (釣り込む'' Tsurikomu'') to which then his zanpakuto is seen "popping" as it disappears completely, and then reformed by a film which takes the outline of a golden pistol, which bears a similar appearance to his standard Kido Pistols. Shikai Special Ability: His shikai's special ability is primarily classified as a "Water-Type". When pulling the trigger, bubbles are formed. These bubbles have various purposes and can be changed to almost any size that he wishes, although this draws on more spiritual power from himself. These bubbles boast some power, but are mainly used as distractions, and can be used to mirror his own image in a labyrinth like area and various other uses. However he has attained the true ability of his zanpakuto, which is to reinforce the Surface Tension of the bubbles themselves by "coating" them with his own spiritual energy while blowing the bubbles. The bubbles then, depending on the concentration of the said "cloak" have enhanced defence. They are usually able to stay formed even when barraged with a repeated physical (weak) assault, and are able to deflect some energy attacks, mainly ones that don't cause cutting damage. He is also able to "combine" the bubbles together to form much larger bubbles. Because of the versatility of his zanpakuto, he has created a variety of techniques that can be employed in different situations. *'Awabako' (泡箱 Bubble Chamber) A technique utilised by Ken most of the time due to it's easy usage and excellent functions. He primarily shoots a large number of palm sized bubbles, which he surrounds the opponent with while entering the "chamber" created by the bubbles. Because of the reflections created by the bubbles, the opponent is likely to be confused at where the real Ken is, causing them to usually utilise a large attack. He takes advantage of this and combines the bubbles together, trapping the opponent in a large sphere, as they utilise their attack, he would likely have greatly increased the bubble's surface tension, sometimes even completely ignoring the attack. He then willingly "pops" the bubble, causing a powerful noise and slight quake, usually greatly injuring the opponent if successfully used. *'Suihou Kachuu' (水泡渦中 Bubble Vortex) Likely to be his only "proper" offensive technique. He shoot out a large amount of small bubbles as he makes a vortex of bubbles surround his opponent, entrapping them as well as limiting their movement greatly. He then pops the individual bubbles one-by-one, allowing tremendous damage to those who aren't able to get out of the bubbles on time, as each "pop" deals very minor explosive damage, which when simultaneously exploded causes a very large explosion. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Former Captain Category:Former Shinigami Category:Eizou Guardians Category:Original Characters